ouatmywayfandomcom-20200213-history
A Study in Scarlet
"A Study in Scarlet" is the seventh episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz and directed by David M. Barrett. It is the seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 20, 2011. Synopsis Graham continues to try and win over Emma, who is adamant she does not want to fall in love again. Caitlin has been fired as a teacher and starts going to night school. In flashbacks, Sherlock Holmes tries to solve the crime of a serial killer on the loose. Plot In flashbacks, we see Sherlock Holmes running through a street trying to catch a criminal. He finally does and arrests him. Irene Adler celebrates his victory by kissing him. Watson arrives and calls the Scotland Yard to inform them of their arrest. In Fairytrails, Graham continues to ask out Emma but she denies him every time. She tells him she cannot fall in love again. Caitlin has been fired by Raina for what she did and has returned to night school while Emma pays the rent. Daniel has been homeschooled since he ran away and being watched by Raina except when she is gone, Sidney watches him. Ashley and Thomas lead a group of students to a tour of Fairytrails. However, on the way they see Raina exiting Dwayne's apartment and Ashley begins to be suspicious. Graham and Emma conclude the man that Emma chased down into town two months ago must've left town in the time. Emma decides to stay in town until they can bring Raina down. Caitlin is confronted by Raina. Caitlin asks for her to leave her alone. Raina tells her that she will make sure no business hires Caitlin. Caitlin asks why she has always hated her, even before she let Daniel in. Raina tells her it was a long time ago. Sherlock Holmes, Irene, and Watson learn that all the crimes they've solved recently have been orchestrated by Moriarty. Sherlock decides to bring Moriarty down once and for all. Watson asks Irene if he thinks Sherlock can do. Irene says she hopes he can. Ashley learns from Emma that Raina has been sleeping with Dwayne. Ashley asks if Daniel knows. Emma says he knows something is going on. Ashley asks Emma how long she plans to stay in town. Emma says she hopes as long as it takes for Raina to be taken down. Graham looks into Emma's past and learns that after she left the orphanage she was never seen again on social media or in the news. Emma arrives and Graham asks her why she has spent her whole life running. She asks him why he wants to be with her. Graham tells her he was in love once but she died. Emma apologizes and says she was in love once but he broke her heart. Graham tells her he won't break her heart. They kiss and have sex in one of the cells. Sherlock finds Moriarty and challenges him to a fight to the death. Moriarty agrees but as they fight the police arrive and arrest Sherlock murder and theft. At the police station, Irene and Watson arrive and learn that Moriarty framed Sherlock for his crimes. Sherlock cannot find a way to prove his innocence so Irene digs up an old bean given to her years ago that could supposedly transport someone across realms. She gives it to Sherlock who uses it but promises to come back one day. He arrives in the Enchanted Forest just as the curse begins and is swept away. Graham and Emma discuss the latter's past in bed and Emma reveals that she got pregnant with a man she loved but he left her when he found out and she gave up the baby. Graham feels sorry for her and she says it was ten years ago and she has no idea where he is. In another flashback to ten years ago, Emma gives up her son who is adopted by Raina and taken to Fairytrails and named Daniel. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Caitlin Gunn *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Dania Ramirez as Ashley Boyd *Josh Dallas (credit only) *Andrew J. West as Thomas Prince *Lana Parilla as Raina Adrianne *Jared S. Gilmore as Daniel Adrianne *Jamie Dornan as Sherlock Holmes/Graham Aldene *Meghan Ory (credit only) *Emilie de Ravin (credit only) *Wes Brown'' (credit only)'' *Robert Carlyle'' (credit only)'' Guest Starring *Giancarlo Esposito as Sidney Glass *Rupert Friend as Watson *Cassidy Freeman as Irene Adler *Robert Sean Leonard as Moriarty